monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Abce2/Episodes 25, 26, Endgame and Rising
Finally here! Let's hope this isn't a let down, or at the least, a segaway to Season 2. Pics up by the end of tonight probably, but keep in mind I just started back in school again. :P Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Endgame Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 6.54.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 6.54.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 6.55.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 6.55.20 PM.png|:3 Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 6.56.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 6.59.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.10.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.12.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.12.42 PM.png|One-Eyed Jack-a, is watching the oper-a! Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.13.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.15.52 PM.png|Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Mista Beatbox Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.17.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.18.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.18.47 PM.png|Da-da da, dadadada da! Five points to whoever can guess the theme Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.19.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.20.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.20.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.21.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.22.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.22.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.24.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.27.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.27.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.30.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.31.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.31.40 PM.png|Yes folks, this is the only time you'll see Elemental Lock Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.31.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.33.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.33.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.42.23 PM.png|Nooo....again..... Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 7.42.38 PM.png|Eum, yup... Rising (Serious spoilers) Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 8.50.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 8.50.58 PM.png|Is that what the Wiki says about me? Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 8.51.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 8.52.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.14.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.14.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.15.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.16.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.17.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.22.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.22.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.23.32 PM.png|Go away Droog, no one likes you Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.24.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.24.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.25.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.26.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.26.36 PM.png|Droog, no one wants your bottle rockets! Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.29.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.30.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.31.25 PM.png|He looks like a ventriloquist, with a little Hargrave puppet! xD Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.32.36 PM.png|I liked these shots, just incase you cared about me. T_T Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.33.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.34.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.34.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.35.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.35.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.36.35 PM.png|Esplosion! Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.38.03 PM.png|WHAT- Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.38.17 PM.png|-THE- Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.38.30 PM.png|-FLYING- Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.38.47 PM.png|-POLAR- Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.38.58 PM.png|-BEAR?! Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.39.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.40.16 PM.png|Let me just say something, I am not keen into the idea of a giant chubby polar bear flying into space being chased by another bear and a lion. Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.41.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.43.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.46.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.47.42 PM.png|And Season 1 is done...hopefully we can *cough* look for some non-flying polar bears in the future... My thoughts I thought season one was pretty good, probably 7.5/10 in relation to shows like this. It was pretty slow at the beginning, and only started to pick up around Lost. It kept building up to something that's not quite resolved as of yet. However, my largest problem with the show is the fact that sometimes it can get a bit ridiculous, as does no one else see a problem with a giant flying polar bear?! The monsters weren't bland, though. The other problems I had were with the voice syncing issue in the first few beginning episodes, but that seemed to be relatively corrected, the lack of movement/too much movement in one part of a characters face, though that's just me nit picking, and the fact that some of the characters seemed to lose their "unique" voices occasionally around 3/4 the way in. Well, that's my two cents, and hope we have an even better Season 2. (Plus no more episodes for me to screencap. :D) Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:SunoCast